Roces en el vestíbulo
by May Traumend
Summary: Estoy sentado en un sillón, sabiéndome el foco de la mirada de mis padres. Un Malfoy nunca retrocede, ni la mirada, ni la presencia, nada. Aunque debo admitir que en un caso de incertidumbre como éste me gustaría no ser tan Malfoy. Esto que debo contar, y que relataré para ellos con gran abyección, tiene que ver con una chica. Y con eso, ya habrán deducido todo lo demás.


**¡Muy buenas a todos y todas! Hoy quería bendeciros con un one–shot picante, porque ¿Y por qué no? Mi vida esta yéndose a la mierda: no tengo dinero para pagarme la universidad, mi novio me ha dejado por whatsapp, y puede que me quede sin empleo también, porque mi empresa puede que quiebre. Así que para animar mis penas y no tirarme de lo alto de una torre, escribí esto, que empezó siendo un slash y mirad donde ha terminado (pues donde casi siempre, en Dramione, vaya). Así que os pido, por favor, que si os gusta me lo digáis en un comentario, porque realmente a mi que suba en lista por favoritos y esas cosas me da super igual, yo solo quiero saber que al menos algo en mi vida se mantiene en pie, aunque sean solo los fanfics…**

Estoy sentado en un sillón, sabiéndome el foco de la mirada de mis padres. Un Malfoy nunca retrocede, ni la mirada, ni la presencia, nada. Aunque debo admitir que en un caso de incertidumbre como éste me gustaría no ser _tan_ Malfoy. Pero no voy a ceder, ni hablar.

Estamos los tres sentados en nuestras tres butacas de terciopelo verde, sobre nuestra alfombra gris y azul y frente a nuestra oscura y poco acogedora chimenea, en medio de la sala de estar de la planta baja. Por la ventana puedo observar la nieve, aunque no es algo que ahora mismo sea de particular interés en mí. Todos los retratos familiares nos observan sin despertar, fingiendo un profundo y placido sueño, pero esperando a oír hasta la más insignificante de nuestras palabras. Era como si hasta los oscuros muebles de nuestro pequeño salón estuvieran dejando de crujir para poder prestarnos toda su atención. Era todo un mérito, desde luego, teniendo en cuenta que algunos tienen embrujos y no dejan de ponerse nerviosos en situaciones incómodas, y ésta era, desde luego, una de aquellas situaciones.

He llegado en el tren esta mañana después de toda la noche de viaje, y mis padres me han recibido con sorpresa. He sido excusado de la última semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad, y mis padres están esperando a que yo les explique por qué. Ellos me miran desde sus sillones, pero si supierais de verdad cómo me están mirando, estoy seguro de que pensaríais que me quieren hechizar… o tal vez no necesiten la varita para hacer lo que están pensando hacer.

Mi padre en ese momento decidió que ya era hora de romper aquel incómodo silencio:

–Draco, nos encantaría que nos explicaras a tu madre y a mí por qué has vuelto a casa tan repentinamente –dijo con evasivas–.

–Padre, espero que no estés cometiendo el error de tomarme por tonto –contesté, y su rostro rosado adquirió un color como el de la lavanda, para pasar a un morado intenso–. Creo recordar que cuando llegué os entregué la carta y, si tampoco recuerdo mal, ambos la leísteis en el carruaje de camino a casa. Así que te pregunto, ¿Qué pretendes que conteste a eso?

Mi padre hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla, pero mi madre le sostuvo a tiempo. Él la miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, tras la cual se sentó murmurando algo que parecía sonar como "hijo de perra".

–Lo que tu padre ha querido decir –interrumpió mi madre, consciente de que la situación de los nervios de mi pobre padre estaba llegando a su escaso límite– es que, aunque la carta que nos ha destinado Severus sea brevemente… explicativa, realmente no sabemos lo que has hecho, solo que has roto una regla de comportamiento del colegio con otro compañero… de Gryffindor –añadió–. Sólo queremos oír tu versión de los hechos, para así no prejuzgar tus actos y saber cómo actuar en consecuencia.

Son tan ilusos que se piensan que hablaré tan fácilmente. Algo como lo que tengo que contar no es una cosa que pueda inspirar cualquier sentimiento positivo en una familia de magos oscuros que lleva generaciones viviendo en la sala común de las mazmorras. Esto que debo contar, y que relataré para ellos con gran abyección, tiene que ver con una chica.

Y con eso, seguramente ellos ya habrán deducido todo lo demás.

Perfectamente podría haber sido el día más caluroso del año en Hogwarts desde que Hermione Granger puso sus pies en él por primera vez, hacía seis años. Sentía como la camisa se pegaba a su espalda, con el jersey en la mano y esperando para bajar por las escaleras de mármol a que sus compañeros fueran pasando al gran comedor.

–Esto es injusto, ¡los Slytherin siempre llegan antes que nosotros porque solo tienen que subir dos plantas! –se quejó Ron, mirando con odio a Pansy Parkinson, que encabezaba la fila–.

–Ni siquiera nos sentamos en la misma mesa, Ron, ni que fueran a quitarte la comida –replicó ella entonces, sin paciencia para responder con normalidad–.

–Pero es cierto que siempre suben los primeros, y los que venimos de las torres tenemos que aguantarnos con entrar los últimos –reflexionó Harry, rascándose la desmelenada cabellera–. Sería un cambio a mejor poder entrar nosotros primero alguna vez, para variar.

–A mí me da igual, solo quiero comer para volver a la biblioteca. Los exámenes finales están al caer, chicos, así que no os durmáis –les advirtió con una mirada severa.

Los chicos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, que vivían más cerca al nivel del suelo, estaban apelotonados en el vestíbulo esperando a que se abrieran las puertas del gran comedor. Hermione no lo había dicho porque no quería que se dieran cuenta de que ella opinaba como sus amigos, pero le habría encantado entrar la primera, solo para poder visitar la biblioteca un poco antes aquel día y poder estudiar tranquila antes de sus exámenes. Miró de nuevo a la multitud que se agolpaba abajo, en los pies de las escaleras, y sintió un descabellado impulso.

–¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces? –exclamó Harry: pero ella ya había bajado corriendo los escalones, y estaba abriéndose paso a codazos entre los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, hasta colocarse cerca de la tercera hilera de alumnos, muy cercana a la puerta del gran comedor–.

–Si no la aplastan será un milagro –se preocupó Ron–. ¿Deberíamos ir a por ella?

–Yo no me meto en esa marabunta ni loco –repuso él–.

Ron se dejó llevar por su amigo, y dejaron a Hermione luchando con la multitud de cuerpos a su alrededor.

Una vez había llegado ahí abajo, era poco probable que la dejaran salir, así que rezó por no sentir ningún tipo de agobio entre tantas personas presionando a su alrededor. Sintió, sin embargo, que un fuerte empujón desde atrás la impulsó a la primera fila, y luego un cuerpo de alguien totalmente adosado a su espalda.

Se puso tensa al instante, sin saber quién podría ser aquella persona. Parecía percibir cierto aroma, alguna esencia familiar, como hierbabuena. Pero no podía ser, lo habría escuchado a kilómetros quejándose, simplemente no…

…pues sí, allí se hallaba Draco Malfoy, visiblemente molesto e incómodo, pegado por completo a ella. Comenzando por su camisa, ella sabía que él también se había desecho de su jersey, por lo que notaba como su pecho, firme y fuerte, encajaba perfectamente con su espalda, sus hombros envolviendo los de ella. Un poco más abajo, en la cintura, ella sentía la presión de un abdomen plano y duro, clara señal de que el chico estaba bien entrenado, y de que estaba muy en tensión en ese instante, probablemente debido a que se hallaba arrinconado a una Sangre Sucia.

Sin embargo, lo que más hizo sonrojar a Hermione era que su falda se había visto levemente levantada con el roce, y los pantalones del muchacho estaban casi piel con piel, rozando con sus braguitas de algodón, y notaba el bulto de su entrepierna encajar a la perfección entre sus dos nalgas, como un puzle perfecto. Sin querer, intentó por todos los medios moverse de tal forma que su falda bajara, pero con esto solo consiguió que, inconscientemente a su parecer, su trasero rozara aún más con su miembro, que parecía endurecerse por momentos. Era imposible que el chico no estuviera notando nada, pero tampoco pensaba que él se sintiera en ese instante atraído por ella, sino más bien que era una reacción natural al contacto continuado con una superficie suave. En este caso, su suave trasero envuelto en algodón.

Notó mucho más la mano que se agitaba levemente junto a sus muslos, también perteneciente al chico, y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Otro leve empujón del gentío tras ellos los apretó aún más, y el rostro del muchacho se acercó a su oreja, donde ella conseguía escuchar su azorada respiración. Su cálido aliento contra su cuello casi la hizo desfallecer. ¿Desde cuando perdía ella el control de esa forma, y además con el Slytherin más odioso de todo el colegio? Él parecía no ser consciente de todas las sensaciones que provocaba en ella, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, mientras ella sentía, con cierta vergüenza, que sus braguitas comenzaban a humedecerse, y sintió su sexo palpitante al contacto con el gran bulto del chico.

Cerrando los ojos e intentando respirar hondo, contó de diez a cero y justo cuando iba por el uno las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron.

Sus compañeros junto a ella no perdieron el tiempo y entraron en tropel, y sintió unas manos colocadas delicadamente en sus hombros, un chico rubio esquivándola con cuidado, y el rastro de su aroma a hierbabuena en sus fosas nasales hizo que, sin querer, se hallara totalmente mojada en medio de un vestíbulo abarrotado, sintiendo la gélida mirada del chico en su nuca y sin saber cómo sentarse para no parecer culpable.

–Wow, Hermione, eso ha sido impresionante. ¿Vas a hacerlo más veces? –inquirió con curiosidad el moreno, sentándose junto a ella en la larga mesa del comedor–.

–¿Hacer? ¿Hacer el que? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! –se excusó al momento, con la voz más chillona que de costumbre. Pero al momento, sin embargo, recuperó la compostura–. Quiero decir, no, no creo que vuelva a hacerlo. Solo gano cinco minutos…

–Haces bien –acordó Ron–. Porque meterse entre tanto Slytherin puede llegar a ser arriesgado.

–Ya… claro, no merece la pena verse arrinconada entre ellos –murmuró, más para sí misma que para él, pero suficientemente alto como para que ambos la oyeran.

Sin darse cuenta se había sentado en el lado de la mesa que daba a la vista del resto del comedor, donde sus compañeros comían, ajenos a la fogosa sensación que ella guardaba entre sus piernas. No cesaba de moverse, incómoda, en el banco, y los chicos pensaban que estaría incómoda con su ropa tal vez, pero Ginny la miró con una ceja alzada y una socarrona sonrisa de incredulidad.

Cuando se fijó bien, mientras intentaba comer algo que la llenara, miró al frente y sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de los Slytherins, donde solo los chicos de sexto y séptimo sobresalían del resto en la multitud. En un hueco entre los alumnos de las mesas, abruptamente sus ojos se encontraron con los cristalinos y grises ojos de Malfoy, que por un instante parecía sonreír de medio lado, pero retiró su mirada al instante. Ella cada vez sentía más calor, con sus mejillas arreboladas y calientes, y tocándose la cara, miró a sus amigos.

–Chicos, creo que voy a ir a la enfermería. No me encuentro bien –mintió con descaro–.

–Parece como si tuvieras fiebre –comentó Harry, tocándole él también las mejillas. Ginny, a su lado, soltó una risita–.

–Sí, fiebre es exactamente lo que tiene Hermione.

Ella asesinó a la menor de los Weasley con sus ojos penetrando sus pupilas, y la pelirroja se quedó en silencio. Con dificultad, y asegurándose de que no había ninguna embarazosa evidencia en el banco de madera del gran comedor, ella se despidió de sus compañeros y se apresuró a subir la escalinata de mármol.

No sabía qué hacer, pero sí sabía dónde esconderse hasta que todo pasara: el armario de las escobas junto al baño de Myrtle, en el segundo piso. Como en ese pasillo solo estaban el baño y ese armario, nadie pasaba nunca por allí.

Caminó con soltura por el pasillo de la primera planta, camino de las escaleras, y tratando de que las escasas personas que se cruzaron con ella no notasen que estaba muy excitada por la situación que había vivido en el vestíbulo momentos antes. Al fin, consiguió alcanzar las escaleras de la segunda planta, y en cuanto terminó de subirlas se encerró en el escobero, dándole la vuelta a una caja de madera y sentándose encima.

Aquella situación era desbordante para ella, el estrés que le provocaba era equiparable al que sentía con sus estudios y sus exámenes. Tal vez… tal vez solucionar aquel problema que se traía entre manos podría ser beneficioso. Incluso podía ser que quedase relajada tras ello. Indecisa, y muerta de vergüenza, se atrevió a levantar un poco su falda, aún con las piernas bien cerradas, pero deslizó con timidez una mano por sus braguitas blancas. Con cuidado, separó sus piernas lo justo para que la mano se colara por el hueco entre su humedad, y comenzó a masajear la zona.

Aquello se sentía endemoniadamente placentero, sus dedos fríos sobre aquella superficie cálida y humedecida. Recordó entonces la sensación de tener al chico contra su piel, contra sus braguitas, y un pulso eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro. Se atrevió a sacar su mano y separar un poco sus piernas, y retiró con cuidado hacia un lado la prenda interior.

Nunca había hecho eso antes, aunque sí había sentido cierta curiosidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de aventurar su propio dedo en su interior, y aquello estaba cálido y estrecho a la vez, lo que le dio un impulso extra para continuar. Gimió levemente, en voz baja, casi sin ser percibido por ella misma, pues no quería alertar a nadie más sobre lo que estaba pasando en el escobero, a pesar de que aquel era uno de los lugares más desiertos y menos frecuentados de todo el castillo.

Atreviéndose a más, acarició de arriba abajo, sintiendo como sus dedos se tornaban cálidos al contacto, y sus brazos tenían la piel de gallina, con las múltiples sensaciones a flor de piel. Tanto se excitó que, al cerrar los ojos para poder gemir algo más fuerte, no se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver la puerta abrirse, y a Draco Malfoy en persona asomando su cabeza por el hueco. Ella se quedó paralizada, completamente ruborizada y sin saber cómo iba a salir de aquello.

–Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que puede encontrar uno por los armarios de escobas del castillo –se mofó, pero ella notó que en sus ojos no había rastro de burla, sino unas pupilas muy dilatadas y el acelerado latido de su corazón latiendo en ellas–.

–Ma–Malfoy –musitó ella, y rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó la ropa, sintiéndose estúpida por un instante. Sin embargo, aquella intensa mirada encendía aún más si cabía a la chica, empeorando su ya pobre situación–. Yo…

–¿Has venido a jugar tú sola, o es que esperas a alguien? –inquirió. La pregunta le pilló tan por sorpresa como el mismo chico, y parpadeando un par de veces se apresuró a contestar–.

–No espero a nadie –dijo, insegura de si era eso lo que debía decir–. Pero…

–Bien –aceptó el chico. Acortó entonces la distancia entre ellos, sin mediar una sola palabra, y con un movimiento brusco atrajo con su mano el rostro de ella hasta sus labios, dándole un profundo beso que se sentía intenso y húmedo–.

–Hmpf… ¡Pero qué haces…! –exclamó ella, separándose de él, pero únicamente unos milímetros antes de percibir su olor a hierbabuena. Cerró los ojos, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

El chico la tomó de la cintura con una mano, y con su mano libre enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos rizados de Hermione, y volvió a darle un beso. Ella no comprendía la situación, por qué Draco Malfoy la estaba besando en un armario desierto de las escobas, pero pronto esa fue la menor de sus sorpresas. La mano que empujaba sus bocas salió de la enredadera de su pelo, bajó acariciando el arco de su espalda y se coló por debajo de su falda, apretando con ansia sus muslos y sus nalgas. Ella se tensó, avergonzada y anonadada.

El chico bajó por su cuello dibujando un collar de mordidas, ansioso, con su respiración entrecortada colisionando contra la de ella y sintiendo como la piel de la chica ardía bajo su contacto. Levantando su falda con la única mano de la que disponía bajo ella, la empujó con su cuerpo contra la pared de piedra y ella, inmóvil y sin saber cómo reaccionar, dejó que hiciera lo que quisiese.

Él no perdió su escaso y preciado tiempo, y cuando la tuvo acorralada levantó una de sus piernas, sujetándola él mismo, y con su otra mano acarició sus braguitas con deseo. Se sentía muy húmeda y templada, y ella, sintiendo cómo el contacto con una mano que no era la suya iba a volverla loca, soltó un leve pero audible gemido, justo en su oreja. Mordió su lóbulo y se agarró como pudo a su espalda, clavando sus uñas en la camisa humedecida por el sudor, y que empezaba a estorbar. En ese momento Draco se decidió y, retirándole las braguitas a un lado, con sus dedos hizo contacto directo con su sexo.

–Oh, por Dios… –susurró ella, y vio claramente la socarrona sonrisa del chico–. Es–espera…

–¿Quieres que pare? –inquirió entonces, e hizo un amago de separarse de ella. La respuesta fue su mano tirando de los cabellos rubios de Draco, para atraerlo hacia sus pechos y dejar que él mismo se hundiera entre ellos, percibiendo su aroma a flores.

Con tan insistente negativa a su marcha, el muchacho no tuvo ninguna duda de que aquello era no solo consentido, sino además deseado por ella. Sentía su pulsante erección atrapada entre sus pantalones, y ella pareció sentir lo mismo, porque se encargó personalmente de desabrocharle el cinturón con prisas y bajar su cremallera, dejando a la vista el bulto escondido bajo la tela de licra que los separaba.

Ambos se miraban con calor, el sofoco de sus entrecortadas respiraciones no era nada con el fuego que inundaba sus ojos, y cómo el contacto de las yemas de los dedos de Malfoy hacían arder cada milímetro de piel que tocaba, masajeando a la chica con cuidado y destreza. Si ella jamás había hecho eso sola, mucho menos un chico se lo había hecho a ella, y además con tan habilidosas manos, pero pronto supo que debía devolver el favor si quería que aquello llegara a más. Pasando ligeramente el dedo pulgar por el borde del bóxer, tiró de ellos hacia delante lo justo para que su mano pudiera colarse, y sintió el duro y cálido contacto de la erección del muchacho contra su mano, que lo sostuvo al instante. Sintió como palpitó a su contacto, y quiso que volviera a ocurrir, así que movió sus dedos poco a poco de arriba hacia abajo.

–Maldita sea, Granger… –gimió roncamente en su oreja, y aquel áspero sonido casi la hizo desfallecer, sintiéndolo tan cerca que pareciera que compartía su frustración–.

Eso significaba, por tanto, que iba por buen cauce, y terminó de bajar la prenda. En el momento en el que su pene quedó expuesto, ella miró impulsivamente hacia abajo para mirar, y lo que vio la hizo sonrojarse con violencia: era la primera vez que veía uno, así que era lógico que le supusiera una sorpresa. El chico se sonrió, cogió de nuevo a la chica en brazos y la sentó en una pila de cajas de madera que había en un rincón del cuarto de escobas.

Le tocaba jugar a él.

Se agachó frente a ella, abrió sus piernas flexionadas y poco a poco, como queriendo advertirle lo que se le venía encima, acercó sus labios a la humedad de ella. Sintió como Hermione, que lo sentía todo, lo observaba con expectación, y finalmente un suave roce de su boca hizo su magia y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente. Ella agarró al chico por el cabello y con su propia mano profundizó su contacto, sintiendo como él enterraba su lengua entre los pliegues y buscaba su botón, donde él sabia tocar de manera extraordinaria. Entre gemidos y quejidos, consiguió que lubricara lo suficiente como para él mismo no tener que molestarse en hacerlo por ella. Desde aquella vista, sus pechos atrapados en la camisa se encumbraban en su horizonte, con sus pezones erectos desafiándole a través de la blanca tela de algodón. Alzó una mano y se aventuró a masajear uno de los pechos, y Hermione, saturada de estímulos, retiró la cabeza del chico de entre sus propias piernas, y se incorporó.

Él la cogió a peso y la levantó contra el muro de piedra, con sus braguitas aún retiradas hacia un lado. Acarició levemente, aunque estaba claramente húmeda, y tratando de no ser demasiado brusco colocó su glande en la frontera entre sus cuerpos. Con una mirada de mudo asentimiento, a pesar de tener los ojos entrecerrados, el chico entró con cuidado en ella. Se sentía muy estrecha, palpitante, definitivamente ella deseaba eso con todo su ser. Sus manos le acariciaban por doquier, sus labios mordían y regaban besos a la vez, y sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del muchacho, ahondando en su contacto por más. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se movió después de haber esperado a que ella se acoplara a su forma anatómica, y el balanceo de sus cuerpos y el sudor hicieron que tuvieran que juntarse para que ella no cayera al suelo.

La penetración en ese ángulo era intensa, profunda, definitivamente algo que en una primera vez era poco común hacer. Ella se sentía plena, completamente fuera de su órbita, gozando de las caricias y embestidas de aquel chico rubio que la había tratado de asaltar en los pasillos tras un erótico encuentro en la fila del gran comedor, esperando para entrar. Ella estaba segura de que él había provocado toda aquella situación a posta, que él había querido sentir la calidez de sus muslos rodeando su miembro contra él, en un lugar público, para luego buscarla y hacerla suya en cualquier lugar, como en un escobero.

El sudor perlaba sus cuerpos con cada empujón, con cada suave tacto y cada agresivo mordisco de él en su cuello, con cada arañazo de ella en su espalda. Aquel instante era el más candente que el muchacho había sentido en toda su vida, pudiendo apreciar como contra él se cerraba la humedad de ella, apretando, sintiendo palpitaciones, y no podría aguantar mucho más. Apretando con sus dedos los carnosos glúteos de Hermione, hizo su ultimo empeño y avanzó su velocidad, estampándola por completo contra la pared y sintiendo que con cada embestida ella gritaba más y más, y con tres últimos empujones la escuchó llegar al clímax, y él mismo se derramó en su cálido interior.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

–¿Pero ¿qué…? ¡Señor Malfoy! Oh, por todos los… –la profesora McGonagall se sujetaba el corazón con una mano, y Hermione se puso tensa alrededor de la cintura del muchacho. Escondía la cabeza en su pecho, mientras murmuraba–.

–No, esto no está ocurriendo, no puede ser, en qué lio nos hemos metido, ¡Malfoy…! –susurraba, con los ojos muy cerrados–. Estamos desnudos, en un escobero, nos van a expulsar…

–Cállate, Granger –le cortó, y escuchó un leve gritito de la profesora cuando pronunció el nombre de su alumna predilecta, y como se agarraba al muro de piedra para no resbalar hasta el suelo–. Profesora, denos un segundo para…

–¿Draco? –dijo entonces otra voz, y habiéndola distinguido como la de su padrino, supo que todo estaba acabado.

Y así ha sido, he tenido sexo con Hermione Granger en un armario de las escobas. Y no creo que vaya a ser la única vez, así que debo ser cauteloso y buscar un lugar más seguro donde encontrarme con ella. En cuanto a mis padres…

Tomo una honda bocanada de aire, y sabiendo lo que ocurrirá a continuación, les cuento mi historia.

Un Malfoy no retrocede jamás… a no ser que sea para embestir con más fuerza.

FIN

 **Bueno. BUENO. Intensito se me queda corto, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ganas de escribir algo tan salvaje, y me ha encantado hacerlo después de tantos dramas y problemas en Los errores del Padre, y en el Pacto (tal vez en este último en menor medida, pero que te obliguen a casarte tus antepasados de hace 300 años ya lo considero problema y un dramón). ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Dejadme saber en los comentarios si el cambio de narrador os marea o si os mola, para seguir haciendo flashbacks así, o mejor estarme quieta.**

 **¡Un saludo!**

 **M ay**


End file.
